


Sewer Settlers

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2017 [23]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Boy Hostage, I mean he really isn't much of a croc, his snout's not even that long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Killer Croc really needs a new name.  Thankfully, Robin is there to help.(Also part of the Boy Hostage series)





	Sewer Settlers

**Author's Note:**

> Drawlloween Day 23

Dick once again found himself tied up in the swamps of Gotham City.

Well, sort of swamps.

OK, he was in the sewers, but Killer Croc was there and that basically made it a swamp.

Croc had been threatening him for about 45 minutes now with no sign of Batman.  He was getting impatient and an impatient Croc might also mean a hungry Croc.  Dick had to distract him somehow.

"Hey, KC?" he called.  The shadow in the sewer moved.  "I was just wondering.  Why do we all call you Killer Croc?  Shouldn't you be, like, Killer Gator?"

Croc sprang up from the water.  "How d'you know what I've been thinkin', boy?"

"I just took a guess, sir," Dick said, staring up at Croc's flashing eyes.

"Ev'rybody been callin' me Croc, but I'm from the swamp, boy.  We don't got crocodiles down there."

"Right?  That's what I'm saying.  You need a better name."

"Like what?"

Dick pushed out his bottom lip in thought.  "Groovy Gator?  No, too Sixties.  Gruesome Gator?"

"Hey!  Who you callin' gruesome?"

Dick shook his head.  "Bad name, OK."

They sat in silence, with only the occasional drip and the scurry of a sewer rat echoing in the distance.

"I've got it!" Dick said.  "The Gory Gator!"

"Gory Gator," Croc repeated.  "That ain't bad, kid."

_Another 45 minutes later...._

Batman walked silently through the sewers, following the tracking device in Robin's belt.  The League mission had held him up longer than he'd expected, and if Robin was down here, that could only mean one villain.

"Croc," he said, his voice carrying into the main tunnel.  "Let the boy go."

"The name ain't Croc anymore," came the reply.  "Now you're dealing with the Gory Gator."

Batman stopped in the mouth of the tunnel.  "Gory... Gator...?"

Dick explained.  "Well, we don't really _have_ crocodiles here, and he does go in for gore, so we thought it suited him better."

Batman looked at him.  "We?"

"Well I got bored," Dick huffed.  "You were taking forever."

Batman inhaled.  Then slowly exhaled.

"All right.  Let him go, Gory Gator."

"You'll have to come fight me for 'im!"

Batman sighed.  He and Robin were going to have a talk about this.


End file.
